1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) repair and the fixation of an ACL graft on the cortical side of the bone. The technology disclosed herein may also be used for other suspensory fixation applications such as bone/tendon or bone/ligament attachment.
2. The Relevant Technology
Currently ACL repair requires cortical fixation using some type of fixation device that can retain a graft ligament passed through a bone tunnel while maintaining fixation on the cortical side of the bone. Currently there are buttons on the market that allow for fixation without passing through the bone tunnel. Knots tied on, around or through the button are used to hold the graft and the button in place. However, knots are known for reducing the strength of the fixation.
In addition, knots do not offer the amount of tension typically desired by physicians because in tying the knot tension is often relinquished in order to achieve a completed knot. Numerous devices have been developed to eliminate the need to tie knots as a way of securing a line. The devices that accomplish the same function as a knot, which is in part to secure a line to retain tension in a portion of the line, are typically referred to as line locks. These line locks can be used as a one-way directional slide to increase tension in a line without relinquishing that tension to tie a knot.
Current ACL repair systems will engage a graft and then fix the graft using knots tied to a body on the cortical side of the bone. Physicians either have to fix the graft using cord or line prior to passage through the bone tunnel and then readjust the tension, or pass the lines and cords through the bone tunnel without tension and then adjust the tension after pass through, again, tying knots to fix the graft to the cortical fixation device.
In addition currently physicians must choose a proper suture length and bight length of a sling to hold the graft. In this case the surgeon must have multiple sutures with multiple bight lengths available in the operating room (OR) and if the improper length is chosen first then the surgeon will be required to find a different suture length and bight length leading to more guess work and longer surgery times.
As the above described techniques illustrate, the existing systems and procedures for ACL repair may not be as effective as desired.